The Indecent Proposal
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory and Wildwing are in a relationship but complications start to arise due to her recent modeling. A rich business man comes into town and wants to meet Mallory. Not only that he has an interesting proposal for her. Nods to the movie, Indecent Proposal.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Might Ducks.

Rated: M

The Indecent Proposal

Chapter 1:

It was an average day for the Mighty Ducks. Since the fight where the Raptor sank to the bottom of the ocean, there had been no sign of Draganus or his goons. Making life a little more peaceful, but not much between all the other Anaheim nut-balls running around and causing chaos.

Inside the pond, at the rec room, Mallory McMallard was lounging on one of the many couches, reading the latest fashion magazine. This magazine was particularly special since Mallory was featured in it as the new swimsuit model for the new up and coming sexy but sporty line. Phil had somehow managed to talk Mallory and Wildwing into it, and boy did it pay off! Mallory was now considered one of the top athletic models in the US! Wildwing seemed uncomfortable with it at first and insisted on being a the first photo shoot, but once he saw how professional it was he had relaxed.

Mallory smile to herself, thinking about how her and Wildwing's relationship had grown over time. "What an interesting way to start a relationship." She murmured to herself. The Ducks were basically in a constant war with Draganus. It was one night that Mallory took a nasty hit that in the side from Siege's tail that Mallory realized how much Wildwing had cared for her. Though she had to admit, after watching the security footage of the fight, it looked like Siege had killed her. Wildwing lost it and had started to beat Siege bloody. The Tanya was checking over Mallory to make sure that she was alive, while Duke, Nosedive, and Grin fought the Chameleon and Wraith. Lucky, Mallory had been hit in her breastplate, the armor was shattered, her ribs were bruised and she hit her head when she was slammed into the wall, but she had no other damage besides that. It took her a few minutes to come back to her senses.

Once Mallory came around Tanya fussed and fretted over her just a little. "Tanya its ok, I'm fine." Smiled Mallory. Tanya frowned but nodded her head and helped Mallory stand. "We sh-should get you to the Migrator." Mentioned Tanya. "No, I want to make sure we finish this fight. " Said Mallory with the typical determination.

Tanya looked back to the guys fighting and said "I don't think we have to worry."Mallory looked to where Tanya was looking to see Wraith and Chameleon were cornered and Siege was having a hard time standing!

" _Wow..."_ Thought Mallory, but what really shocked her was Wildwing. He was pissed and Siege had not done himself any favors by hurting one of the white drakes teammates, especially Mallory.

Generally Wildwing didn't have to worry about Mallory cause she could almost always handle herself but he had never seen her take a hit like that! And he saw red, he was so pissed. Siege's face was bloody and his left arm was broken.

Mallory watched, while leaning on Tanya, as Wildwing charged in for another attack but Siege at the last minute was surprisingly able to dodge and activated his teleporter. Wraith and Chameleon followed soon after. Wildwing took a couple of deep breaths and turned to were Mallory was supposed to be laying and found her standing up with an arm around Tanya! He seemed shocked but then run over to them and stopped right before running into Mallory to check her over.

"Thank the stars, your ok! I thought you had died!" Spoke Wildwing. "What are you kidding? It takes a lot more then that to get ride of me." Laughed Mallory a little painfully, while she clutched her side.

Wildwing smiled and gentle raised his hand to touch her face in a light caress. The other ducks walked over and cheered that Mallory was ok. "Geez Girly girl, way to take a hit."Said Nosedive. "Yah, I thought you were a goner for sure." Mentioned Duke,while Grin said something about spiritual living getting you through every time.

"Alright team, lets head back." Wildwing ordered. He walked up to Mallory and Tanya and carefully took Mallory from Tanya's hold to carry her bridal style into the Migrator. Mallory of course protested in embarrassment the entire way in. Tanya just laughed and followed the couple into the large vehicle. "Nosedive, do you mind driving back?" Asked Wildwing. "No problemo bro." Announced Nosedive. Wildwing took a seat in the back with Mallory in his lap. "Wildwing seriously, I'm fine." Said Mallory a little snippy from being carried in like she was helpless. Even though her ribs really did hurt!

Wildwing just looked at her and spoke in a hushed voice. "Well I don't care. I thought that I lost you today. It scared the hell out of me. More then I ever thought it would. So no, right now I don't want to let you go." Mallory was stunned. Wildwing usually was so reserved with such things in front of the team on missions and she understood why. The mission was the objective and you couldn't let your emotions get in the way of doing the job. Wildwing was the leader, so he especially had to keep a clear head. He couldn't afford to lose focus, cause when the leader loses focus, that is when you get your team killed. Mallory knew this. She had seen it first hand back on Puckworld, in the special forces.

Wildwing took her moment of lost focus to give Mallory a quick but chaste kiss. Then held her to him for the remainder of the ride back to the pond. Their relationship grew exponentially after that.

After they got back Wildwing dismissed the team and took Mallory back to his bunk for the night. They didn't often share bunks before that but now they slept eachothers rooms almost every night now.

" _Humm... I wonder if anyone has ever heard us through the walls?"_ Thought Mallory.

Deciding not to think about it. Mallory put away her magazine and turned on the TV. At that moment Phil happened to walk in. "Ahhhh Mallory boobie. Just the duck I wanted to see!"

Mallory sighed, "What is it Phil?"

"I have an offer that I would like to discuss with you!" Smiled Phil.

"Whatever it is the answer is no." Said Mallory, without even hearing what Phil had to say. Then Wildwing walked in

"Wildwing! Boobie!" Phil began. "No." Said Wildwing, crossing his arms over his chest while looking away from Phil.

"Come on neither of you have even heard what I have to say!" Cried Phil.

Mallory and Wildwing looked at each other. Both communicating silently what the other thought and both agreed that they didn't want to hear it. They looked back at Phil and shook their heads in a negative.

"But it's a lot of money babes! We could put this money to good use! Like charity! Yeah!." There was Phil's favorite line. It always got the ducks to listen, mainly Wildwing.

Wildwing sighed. "Fine what is it?"

"There is this important business man in town. This guy is one of the richest people in the world and he wants to meet Mallory!" Exclaimed Phil.

"Wow! Wait why just me? Why not the whole team?" Mallory questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know? You don't find that odd Phil?" Added Wildwing, who was disliking this already. Ever since Mallory started modeling some of the fans have been a bit more... pushy/crazy. One guy tried to dive over the rails that they were walking under to get to there lock room, just to touch Mallory! She was luckily fast enough to dodge! Grin grabbed the guy before anyone could do anything and handed him to security. Wildwing rushed forward and pulled a shocked Mallory into the locker rooms. The rest of the ducks followed after making sure nobody tried anything else. Mallory had always gotten a bit of extra attention from the male fans but now... sometimes Wildwing worried about her going out alone.

Phil spoke again bringing Wildwing out of his inner thoughts. "Wing boobie, would I let something bad happen to you guys?!" "Not on purpose no." Interjected Mallory. "Thank you Mallory." Phil smile. Mallory just looked at him oddly.

Wildwing shook his head. "Well Phil what did he have to offer?"

"He just wants to meet her. Face to face and have a talk. Mallory is kind of a big deal in sports now." Said Phil. "And he wants to pay her THREE MILLION DOLLARS!" Both Mallory and Wildwings eyes almost popped out of their heads. "WHAT!" They both shouted.

"Yeah! Wildwing I'm begging you just let Mallory go talk to him!Think of all the good you could do with that money!"

Wildwing huffed and looked to Mallory. "It's your choice in the end Mallory." Mallory looked unsure for a moment but then glanced away from Wildwing to Phil and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He looked like his eyes were on the verge of overflowing with tears. _"Was he really going to cry if she said no?... Yeah he would."_

"Fine Phil we will talk to this guy." Mallory sighed.

"YES! You guys are the best!" Cried Phil.

"But I'm going with you." Said Wildwing.

"Sure, sure Wing." Phil grabbed his phone and hit redial. "Hello, yeah she'll be there! No we have a car." Announced Phil as he walked away to his office.

Wildwing growled and sat down next to Mallory on the sofa. "Every time I see him now I have a headache." Groaned Wildwing. Mallory just smile and leaned into Wildwing. Then she realized something. "Wait when are we supposed to be going?" Asked Mallory. Wildwing deadpanned at the ceiling. "Ahhh Phil!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated: M

The indecent Proposal

Chapter 2:

Wildwing parked the Migrator in the designated spot that was picked out for them ahead of time by Mr. Maximums. They were dressed in their causal clothing as they exited the vehicle and was surprised to see someone was already there to greet them. A young woman in her 20's wearing a business suit and skirt was standing there. "Hello and welcome. My name is Karen Watson, I will be your escort. Mr. Maximums is waiting for you in his offices. Please follow me." Spoke Karen quickly. She turned and began walk to the building before anyone could get a word in.

"Great manners. She didn't even give us a chance to introduce our selves." Grumbled Mallory, who was already annoyed. "She acts like a damn robot."

"We'll just ignore it until we can see what this guy wants." Grumbled Wildwing. He was also not in the best of moods.

Phil was walking next to Karen trying to strike up conversation, but was unsuccessful. After a while he gave up. Once they entered the build they went right through security and up to the top floor. Where they were brought to a pair of large double doors. Karen knocked three times and soon after the doors began to open. Wildwing and Mallory stood with their arms crossed, unimpressed as they watched the doors reveal a large open office.

"Does this at all feel like another Phineas Viper to you?" Whispered Mallory

"I was just thinking the same thing." Said Wildwing, not bothering to whisper and staring blatantly ahead.

Karen turned to them and gestured with her hand to go forward. They walked through the doors that slowly closed behind them with a resounding bang, causing the three to turn and look in surprise.

"Heavy doors." Stated Mallory.

"Yes unfortunately I need them to keep some unwanted people out." Came a smooth masculine voice from across the large room. All three turned to see a man in his late 20's standing at a large window behind his equally large desk. He had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the back of his neck. His skin had an olive tone to it, he had blue eyes, and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was an inch shorter than Wildwing and was just as well built for someone how sat behind a desk all day.

Mallory look off to the right side of the room and noticed the Katana swords and practice area. _"So he does sword fighting."_ Thought Mallory as she looked around some more. Everything about this place was extravagant, now that she took in the surroundings, but it wasn't over done. Actually everything was very tasteful, unlike Phineas Viper's office. Also unlike Phineas, the man who had spoken was actually very handsome for a human. He smiled charmingly at Mallory. Wildwing almost growled. It was a good thing the man couldn't see the piercing and angry eyes behind the Drake DuCain mask.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Thomas Maximums and you are Mallory McMallard and Wildwing Flashblade. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Thomas Maximums said as he walked around to meet them and shake their hands.

"Likewise." Said Wildwing, in a tight voice.

"Please follow me to the dining room off to the side here. We can discuss business there more comfortably." Thomas smiled as he lead them to the other room.

There were two other men in this room. Waiting at a long table that looked like it could be used for business meetings and dinners. "I hope that you are hungry. I took the liberty of having some food made for us from one of my favorite restaurants in the city. Is there anything that you cannot eat or prefer not to eat?" Questioned Thomas looking particularly at Mallory.

"No, we should be fine with what you have ordered." Interjected Wildwing, while looking directly at Thomas. Mallory just nodded in agreement.

"Very well please everyone be seated then." Gestured Thomas.

Mallory sat in between Wildwing and Phil, while the two quiet men in business suits sat across from them, and of course Thomas sat at the head of the table. Just as they were all settled the food was brought out and setup in front of them in seconds. They were actually stunned with how fast it happened.

"Excellent." Said Thomas. "Please enjoy."

Everyone ate their food over small talk about the ducks season and Thomas's business, which was oil. The food was fantastic, actually the best meal they had ever had on this planet! Thomas certainly seemed pleased with himself over their enjoyment of the food that he ordered for them. They politely thanked him for the food and began to get to the mysterious reason for being here.

"Mr. Maximums, if we could get down to business now." Stated Wildwing.

"Yes, of course." Said Thomas. He snapped his fingers and the two men beside him pulled out what looked like contracts. "Before we begin I want you to know that this is not something that I have ever done before and that I am willing to pay you a lot of money Ms. McMallard." Thomas addressed Mallory directly now. She had chosen to remain quiet and just raised her eyebrow at Mr. Maximums. Taking that as his cue, he continued. " I would like to offer Mallory three million dollars for one night alone with her."

"What as in a date?" Asked Mallory incredulously.

"Yes and after the date we will go back to my penthouse to finish the night together in bed." Said Thomas.

Phil had chosen the second before to have a drink of his sparkling water and ended up spitting it across the room. He looked up in horror to see that he had sprayed two very disgusted and grumpy business men that had sat across from them. "YOU WANT WHAT!?" Screamed Phil.

Mallory's beak dropped open and Wildwing looked livid. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yelled Wildwing, clenching his fist.

"I believe the offer was for Ms. McMallard, Mr. Flashblade." Said Thomas.

Mallory choose that moment to stand. "DO I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER TO YOU! NO, I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU FOR MONEY!"

Wildwing stood up, put his arm around Mallory's shoulders before she could continue and pulled her toward him. "The answer is no _Mr. Maximums_." Said Wildwing, making sure to put emphasis and disgust on Mr. Maximums.

"Very well. I can see that you two are together. I can compensate you as well Mr. Flashblade. Equal compensation. That's six million in total." Bribed Mr. Maximums.

"The answer is still and will always be no." Growled Wildwing as he tighten his hold on Mallory. _"Who does this guy think he is!"_ Thought Mallory as she put her arm around Wildwing's waist.

Mr. Maximums saw this a growled. "Ten million." He stated. Wildwing didn't even wait half a second to respond. "Fuck off." Growled Wildwing. Mallory and Phil looked to him shocked. He never swore. This could get ugly.

"Wildwing, lets get out of here! I'm done with this." Said Mallory as she glared directly at Mr. Maximums and began to lead Wildwing out.

Phil almost jumped over the table while he pointed a finger at Thomas Maximums. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH AN OFFER TO MY TEAM! ESPECIALLY ONE SO LOW IN PRICE!"

"PHIL!" Yelled Wildwing and Mallory at the same time. Wildwing grabbed Phil by the collar and started dragging him away while Phi angrily pointed at Mr. Maximums who appeared unaffected.

Thomas watched them walk out the doors and sat back in his chair. "That went well." Said one of the Business men with blond hair. "Jacob I don't pay you to talk." Said Thomas as he got up and walked back into his office. Already thinking of a new way to get what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the mighty ducks.

Rated M

The Indecent Proposal

Chapter 3:

" _Well this drive is certainly interesting."_ Thought Mallory. Wildwing was driving a little fast, his hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were even whiter than their normal white. _"How is that possible?"_ Mallory glanced over at Phil to see him grumbling angrily at his phone. He saw her looking at him and said "Don't worry Mallory! You'll never have to see that snake again. How dare he do such a thing! I'll sue!"

"Phil lets just drop it." Said Mallory. "I really don't want to think about this anymore."

Wildwing growled. "Mallory, I think that maybe you should stop those swimsuit photo shoots for a while."

"What! Why!" Said Mallory slightly offended.

"Because this kind of thing didn't happen before all that. Ever since you did those photo shoots there have been incidents. Like that guy who tried to jump on you from over the railing and then there was that girl that tried to kiss you! A GIRL! I'm worried its going to get to the point where someone is going to try to kidnap you or worse, hurt you because they can't have you." Said Wildwing. "Your beautiful Mallory and your exotic to humans. This makes you one of a kind and that tends to be desirable. Even Tanya has gotten a few weirdos and lets be honest Tanya isn't the most feminine duck."

"This is an overreaction Wildwing and watch it, there is nothing wrong with Tanya!" Mallory instantly took on the defensive.

"No there is nothing wrong with Tanya but she doesn't look like you, Mallory." Said Wildwing.

Phil choose this moment in interjected. "Wildwing is right Mallory. If you have seen the amount of love letters from fans that I have to go through for you." "Not helping Phil!" Said Mallory.

Phil choose to be quiet after that.

The rest of the drive to the pond was in complete silence. Once they pulled in, Nosedive and Duke were there to greet them.

"So how did it go?" Asked Duke, grinning.

"We're not doing that deal." Said Wildwing. Walking past Duke and Nosedive with Mallory. "Ah come on! What happened Bro? You seem annoyed? Was it a porn offer?"

Wildwing and Mallory looked at his brother stunned. "What?" Asked Wildwing. "Well, Duke and I had a bet you see. I bet that it was a porn offer and Duke bet that it was Playboy."

"Guys!" Yelled Mallory.

"What? You are pretty fine sweetheart. This whole time you have been hiding your light under a hockey uniform." Said Duke with a smirk.

"Yeah Mal, your like a total babe." Said Nosedive, pulling out a magazine from behind his back and opening it to an image of Mallory in a sexy swimsuit on the beach. Her picture was staring back at her temptingly with smokey eyes and pushed back wet hair. "Humm... where am I going to hang this in my room?" Nosedive asked himself. "That's my favorite picture." Commented Duke.

Wildwing grabbed the magazine from Nosedive and bonked him on the head with it. "No where. This is staying in my room and I would appreciate it if you didn't drool over my girlfriend like this."

And with that an annoyed Wildwing walked out of the garage and decided to hit the gym to blow off some steam. Mallory choose not to follow and went to find Tanya. Duke and Nosedive just looked at each other and shrugged. "What was that about? Generally Wildwing lets that stuff roll off his back like water off a ducks'... well you know." Asked Duke. Nosedive just shrugged again.

Down in Tanya's lab, Tanya was working on some new tech when Mallory walked in. "Hey your back already?" Tanya Smiled. "Yeah. What ya working on Tanya?" Asked Mallory. "A new weapon! It should work like a stun gun but we can put it on our puck launchers. Give it a try." Tanya handed it over to Mallory. Mallory went and pointed the gun at a near by dummy. Activating the new stun mode Mallory aimed and fired. When the puck hit the dummy it reacted like it should have... at first. But then the electricity wouldn't go off and now the dummy was catching fire!

"AHHH! Looks like it still needs some work!" Yelled Tanya while running to grab the emergence fire extinguisher and putting out the flames.

"Actually it works just fine if you want your target to experience a brutal death." Mallory snickered.

"Yeah well you know. I love the smell of burning dummy in the morning." Laughed Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, do you think this modeling thing is going to become a problem down the road?" Asked Mallory putting down the puck launcher.

"Ah, I don't know. There was that one guy who jump..I mean drove over the railings." Tanya mentioned while putting the fire extinguisher away.

"Yeah." Sighed Mallory, while leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Questioned Tanya.

"Well Wildwing wants me to stop." Mallory looked at Tanya to gauge her reaction. Tanya just nodded in understanding. "Well I can see why he is worried. The fans are getting a little craz, I mean nuts... But if it makes you happy." Tanya tried to smooth over, seeing Mallory furrow her eyebrows.

"What caused this conversation to come up with Wildwing?" Tanya asked.

Mallory seemed to stand straighter at this. "Well..." She began, "The deal that was supposed to happen today turned out to be some business man wanting to sleep with me." Mallory decided to get right to the point.

Tanya's reaction was instantaneous. "WHA! Your not even the same species!"

"Yeah. Wildwing was furious." Mallory stepped away from the wall she was leaning against and walked over to Tanya.

"Maybe you should stop for just a little while, Mallory. At least until things start to calm down." Nudged Tanya.

Mallory groaned. "Yeah I guess it can't hurt to stop for a bit. You know I thought that I would hate it, being surrounded by a bunch of prissy bitches but it actually was really fun and the people were really interesting." Mallory took a moment of contemplation before adding on, "Please don't tell Phil I said that." Tanya just laughed.

After her talk with Tanya, Mallory went to find Wildwing. He wasn't in the gym or the rec room, so the next place to check would be his bunk. Walking up to his door Mallory took a moment before knocking. "Hey Wildwing, you in there?" Mallory heard some movement and then the door swished opened. Wildwing had just finished showering and dressing. He was wearing some pajama pants and a t-shirt. A towel was hanging around his neck and the mask wasn't on his face. Making Wildwing look more friendly and approachable.

"Hey Mallory. Whats up?" Wildwing asked in a neutral voice and expression.

" _He's annoyed."_ thought Mallory. "Look I thought about what you said and I'm going to stop modeling for a while. At least until things cool down."

The tension seemed to drop right out of Wildwing. "That's all I'm asking for." He smiled down at her. _"I have a hard time staying mad at her anyway."_ Wildwing couldn't resist the thought before it popped into his head. Mallory turned to walk away but Wildwing grabbed her hand. "Wait." Mallory turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Come in. It's been kind of a rough day for both of us. Let's watch a movie." Wildwing offered gently. Mallory smiled and took his offer. Mid way through the movie both ducks lost interest in it in favor of eachother. Small kisses turned more passionate and then turned into heavy petting. Wildwing felt the need to show Mallory who she belonged with and made dominating love to her for two hours until they fell asleep contently in eachothers arms. Make-up sex was always good.

The next day all the ducks were on the ice by 7am for practice. Everyone was practicing passing the puck around and running drills. Duke noticed Mallory seemed a little stiff. "Long night sweetheart?"

Instead of giving a verbal tongue lashing Mallory choose 'finesse' and hit a hard slap shoot right at Dukes head. Duke luckily was able to dodge it. "I'll just take that as a yes." Duke said while putting some distance between him and Mallory. Mallory just smiled and nodded.

Wildwing saw this interacting and couldn't help but smirk behind his goal make. _"Couldn't have said it better myself."_ He thought. The buzzer went off, signaling the end of practice."Practice is over. Hit the showers team." Announced Wildwing.

Everyone started to skate off the ice when they heard clapping! They all turned around to see none other than Thomas Maximums standing with the two business men from the meeting and some personal security.

"Your all very talented. I can see why the fans go nuts over you." Said Thomas

"YOU!" Yelled Mallory, pointing her finger at him in an accusing manner. Tanya looked to her friend in concern. _"Was this the guy from yesterday?"_ Almost as if he read her mind the man answered for her.

"Yes, afraid so. I wanted to apologized to you and Mr. Flashblade for the other day. That could have been more... eloquently put."

"There was no way that you could make that proposal eloquent enough that we would except it, Mr. Maximums." Wildwing growled. The team looked to him in confusion, all except for Tanya, who glared at this presumptuous man.

Grin noticed Tanya's glare but choose not to say anything. It seemed that Duke, Nosedive, and himself were the only ones in the dark about whatever was happening. If the others wished to share then they would.

The man now known as Mr. Maximums held his hands up in mock surrender. "Please I didn't come here to fight. I came here to apologize. That's it."

Wildwing and Mallory looked at eachother and then back at Mr. Maximums. "Well thanks but we have things to do. I trust you can see yourself out." Said Wildwing ready to leave and unwilling to accept this man's apology. After taking the roll as leader, Wildwing found that he was an alpha male and someone propositioning his female went beyond ruffling his feathers. He found himself getting aggressive and wanting to put the said lesser male in his place. If he didn't have such good control of himself, he would be hissing.

"Of course, right after I talk with you manager." Said Thomas Maximums as he turned away to find Phil Palmfeather's office.

"Wait what do you want with Phil?" Questioned Mallory.

Thomas smile a wicked smile that the team couldn't see. "Well we have a bit of a problem. You see your stadium was technically built on land that wasn't owned by the same man who owned the stadium. That means this building was placed here without legal consent by the land owner." Thomas Maximums explained.

"Oh no!" Said Duke.

"So wait who owns the land?" Questioned Nosedive.

Mallory and Wildwing had that sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Then their worst fears were confirmed.

"Well... That would be me." Smiled Thomas Maximums.

All the ducks thought the same thing at the same time. _"Shit."_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Warning: Lemon in this chapter, it will be marked.

The Indecent Proposal

Chapter 4:

The ducks all sat in Phil's office with Mr. Maximums and his crew. Poor Phil was sweating bullets. "I was assured that the land and the building were mine after I purchased! This can't be!" Cried Phil.

"I assure you it is Mr. Palmfeather." Said Jacob, the blonde business man with Mr. Maximums. "We will need you and your team to move out by the end of the week."

"We're going to loss the Pond?" Said Tanya in despair. The other ducks looked to eachother, at a loss for words.

"Now, now Jacob. There is no need for such things. They have been here for a long time now and this is their home. Not to mention what would they do with all their equipment? That would be just cruel of us." Thomas took this moment to glace over at Mallory. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

Mallory unconsciously hugged herself for comfort. Anything to protect herself from his stare. Wildwing saw this and moved in front of her. The frightening hiss that came from Wildwing made everyone, except Mallory, take a step back. The deep hiss that echoed off the walls was painful on the ears for all present.

Mr. Maximums was the first to get his composer back, despite the fact that his hair was still standing on end. "Well, I believe we can wrap this up for the day." Said Thomas Maximums, who understood a threat when he heard one. If he had come any closer to Mallory, Wildwing might attack. Even though Thomas Maximums was well trained in the arts of sword play and fighting techniques. He had heard about the Mighty Ducks. They were genetically stronger and faster then any human could be. He knew his chances of winning a fight against Wildwing were slim to none and that's why he needed to be political to get what he wanted. Doing it by force just wasn't going to work this time. "We can discuss the terms of your staying here later. Have a good day." With that he and the people following him walked out the door and out of the Pond. Leaving the six ducks and one human in turmoil.

Down in the Pond, the ducks were gathered around Drake One. Wildwing and Mallory had just filled them in on what all of this was about. To say the other ducks were furious would be an understatement. Duke and Nosedive went off about how they should find this guy and set him straight, while Tanya was typing on Drake One at a madding pace.

"Thomas Maximums is racking up some seriously bad karma. I fear that it is too late for him." Grin spoke softly. "However if he does not change his ways then he will not have to worry about karma, cause I'm going to rearrange his face."

Nosedive and Duke both nodded at Grin in agreement. Nobody messed with the Mighty Ducks!

"Nobodies going to do any face rearranging. We're going to beat this guy at his own game." Said Wildwing.

Everyone looked to him waiting for more of an explanation until Tanya announced her success. "Ah ha! Found it!"

Wildwing walked over to where she was sitting. "Give me some good news Tanya."

Tanya smiled, "I found lists of the history of property owners in Anaheim. Information about all of the previous land owners of the Pond's land should be in here some where." Tanya opened the list and thousand of property and names started to fill the screen. "Oh... This could take a while."

" _Who knew one meeting could cause so much chaos."_ Thought Wildwing with a sigh. He looked over a Mallory to find that she was no longer in the room. "Guys where did Mallory go?"

"She said something about going to the gym to blow of some steam." Answered Nosedive. "She looked pretty upset Bro."

Duke turned to Nosedive with an annoyed expression. "Can ya blame her! How would you feel?!"

Wildwing began to walk to the gym, "I'll be back. Let me know if you find something. I need a moment to talk to Mallory alone."

"Will do Wing." Said Duke as they watched him walk out.

"Man, could this day get any..." "Don't finish that sentence Nosedive!" Interrupted Duke.

At the gym, Mallory was punching the crap out of the punching bag, imagining it to be Thomas Maximums's face. She was wearing a lose black sleeveless mid drift top that swayed about her as she moved and tight black crops. _"How the hell did everything get so complicated!"_ Mallory continued to pulverized the poor bag with punches and kicks. Gaining speed and strength in her hits until she hit the bag so hard it broke off its chain and crashed into the wall a good ten feet behind it. "Fuck." Growled Mallory.

"Moments like this make me really glade I'm on your team." Wildwing announced his presents, taking off his shoes before walking into the room. No one wore shoes on the mats because it made them too dirty and they had to wrestle around on those. Who wants what was on the bottom on your shoes on your body?

"Don't you mean 'Makes you really glade your on my team'." Mallory snickered. "Same difference." Said Wildwing, walking over to Mallory and wrapping his arms around her, so that her chest was pressed against his. "He's not going to have you. I promise."

"I know." Mallory looked up into Wildwings eyes and saw the promise there. Wildwing kept his promises. "Want to spar?"

"Sure. I could use the outlet." Wildwing smiled deviously.

"I'm talking about actually sparring." Mallory rolled her eyes.

Wildwing leaned in closer to Mallory. "So was I."

Before Mallory could register what was happening, Wildwing had swiftly knocked her feet out from under her with his right foot and moved to pin her. Mallory was fast and used her feet to vault Wildwing over her head. Wildwing used the momentum to push off the ground with his hands and land on his feet and charging Mallory while she flipped back to her feet. She twirled to the right out of his reach just in time while swing her left foot up for a kick to the back but Wildwing swung around and caught it with his right hand, not letting go. Giving her a good yank he pulled her forward to deliver a solid punch to the stomach with his left fist but Mallory blocked it with her hands. This however left her open to his right fist which had now released her leg and was aimed for the side of her head. In a lightening fast move she dashed forward on her right leg and ducked under his arm like she was doing the limbo. Her left leg was up and bent in preparation to launch a kick to the back of his head when she came out behind him. Wildwing knew this move, he had been on the receiving end of it before. It wasn't pleasant and he had no intention of walking around with a headache for the next two days. Quickly he ducked forward under her leg and swung back with his elbow to try to catch her but she back flipped away from him. Putting some distance between them.

"I do love how flexible you are." Wildwing panted.

Mallory stood ready for the next attack, catching her breath. "So you've told me... many times."

Wildwing began advancing again. "I think we should put that flexibility to use tonight."

Mallory smile teasingly at him, "Have to catch me first."

"Challenge accepted." Wildwing faked going to right, which Mallory follow, and went to the left sending both fist at her at the same time! That was an unusual move! She brought both hands up to block it but Wildwing planned this and opened his fist last minutes to grab her wrists. Instead of going forward where she could push him over her head with her legs, he fell backwards pulled her with him so that she fell on top of him. Quickly he rolled and pinned her to the floor.

"Wha!" Yelped Mallory.

"I win." Wildwing smirked down at her.

"I want a rematch" Growled Mallory.

"And I want my nookie." Said Wildwing.

Mallory huffed and began struggling under him but it was no use. Wildwing was strong and trying to get away from him when he had his grip on you was like try to move boulders that were bigger than you. "I should've known that when it comes to sex you'll find absurd ways to get what you want. What kinda of move was that anyway?"

"An unexpected one." Wildwing teased, as Mallory continued to struggle. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her and spoke in a husky voice, "You should really stop rubbing yourself on me like that unless you want me to take you right here."

Mallory gasped. Oops! She didn't even realize she was doing that. Now that she noticed, she wanted to tease him a little. "Oh will you?"

Start of lemon:

"Don't tempt me." Wildwing growled, as her released her wrists.

Mallory moaned into his ear as she rubbed herself against him. "But I like tempting you" She began running her fingers up his sides and then down over the bulge in his pants.

Wildwing groaned. "Fine, have it your way." He grabbed the waist of her pants and panties and ripped them down her legs, throwing them across the room. Mallory gasped, watching him quickly take off his armor and utility belt, then send them to meet her clothes. She went to crawl back from him but he grabbed her thighs and pulled her under him again so that their hips met. Letting himself out of his pants, he grabbed his erection and rubbed the head of it on her clit to get her going. Mallory moaned and bucked under him. Done with teasing her, he aligned himself with her entrance and kissed her hard as he pushed himself into her. Mallory cried out when he was fully seated inside of her. They took a moment to catch their breaths and just feel eachother. Wildwing sat up and ran his hands along Mallory toned body, enjoying the view of what was his. He leaned back over her and gave Mallory a command. "Move with me."

Wildwing began pumping his hips and Mallory moved hers' to his rhythm. Wildwing groan at her tightness. "We shouldn't do this here Wildwing. Please lets stop and go to my room." Mallory half begged half moaned.

"No." Growled Wildwing as he began to move his hips faster. "I need you now."

Mallory cried out at his declaration and braced herself since she could no longer keep up with his movements. Her moaning became louder and Wildwing knew he was getting her close. Good thing too cause he didn't know how much longer he could last. Soon after Mallory cried out her pleasure as she came around him, causing her to tighten even more and milk him. This pushed Wildwing over the edge into his own climax as she tightened her legs around him. He groaned out her name and collapsed onto his forearms so he didn't crush her.

Once they came back to their senses Wildwing pulled out of Mallory's tight body and put himself back together while he went to grab her clothing for her. Mallory got onto her hands and knees and pushed her tired body off the floor. As she stood she could feel a little of Wildwing's semen trickle down her inner thigh.

End of Lemon:

"Here, Mal." He handed her her bottoms and a paper towel that she could clean herself up with.

"Thanks." Mallory took both with a blush. _"Good thing I'm on birth control."_

Wildwing nodded and waited for her by the door so she could clean up without his eyes roaming over her body. Once she was done and dressed, she threw away the paper towels and washed her hands by the sink on the side of the room. Joining Wildwing by the door, he smiled at her lovingly and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back to her room to take a shower together. Mallory kissed the side of his beak and leaned into him.

Wildwing turned to her and kissed her back. "I love you, Mal."

Mallory smirked. "Ditto."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

The Indecent Proposal

Chapter 5:

Tanya woke up the next morning bright and early, to check on Drake One's research progress. Walking up to the massive computer with her coffee, Tanya took a sit and preceded to access the information that it had gathered. "What's this? It can't find all the files?!" She continued reading down the screen until she came to where the paper files were stored. "Oh no." She was going to have to let Wildwing know.

She heard the hiss of the door opening and looked over to see Phil walk in. "Phil! What are you doing here this earlier?"

"Couldn't sleep." Poor Phil looked terrible. "Did you find anything Tanya?"

"Well..."

Two hours later everyone was getting up for the day. Mallory awoke to her alarm going off and slowly started getting up to turn it back off, only to be pulled back down into bed by what felt like a steel band around her waist. She felt the warmth of Wildwing's chest as he pulled her back to him.

"I have to turn off the alarm and start getting ready, we have a game today." Mallory squirmed but stopped when she felt his hands go up her shirt and grab her breasts, as he rubbed his morning wood into her butt. "We have a little bit of time." He groaned.

Mallory began rubbing back on him when his com went off. They both groaned in frustration. Wildwing sat up and answered. "What."

"Hey Wildwing... oh." Tanya laughed. "Did I call at a bad time?" Seeing that he was shirtless and recognizing that he was in Mallory's room.

"No, what's up?" Asked Wildwing.

"We've kinda run into a little bit of a problem with accessing the files on Anaheim Property Owners. The files that we need are not on computer but are store with the Anaheim PD.

Wildwing sighed. "I'll talk to Klegghorn. This means we're going to have to go through this stuff by hand."

"Afraid so." Came Tanya's nasally voice.

"OK Wildwing out." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair. Mallory slide up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Well figure this out." She soothed as she hugged his back. Wildwing smiled a troubled smile and turned around to kiss her on the beak. "Yeah. We will Mal." He caressed her face. "Let's get ready and get this done and over with." Mallory smiled and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with Thomas Maximums.

"What do you mean these papers aren't legal?" Thomas growled at Jacob.

"Well we had absolutely nothing on them and you told me to do it by whatever means. This isn't the first time we have done something like this." Jacob answered.

"Yes but these ducks are resourceful. They have their ways and if they find the real documents then the game is over." Thomas slammed his fist on the desk.

The brunette business man that is always with Thomas know as Brett, interjected with a deep voice. "Where are the current files for Anaheim Property owners stored now?"

Jacob looked over at him a little nervously. "Uh at he Anaheim Police Department."

Brett looked to Thomas and gave his recommendation. "I've heard that the team captain Wildwing is on good term with the police captain there. If he requests access, which he will. Than the police will give it to him."

"So what do you recommend?" Asked Thomas.

"That we go in covertly and burn the files." Said Brett.

"When tonight?" Ask Jacob.

Brett looked to Thomas, "No, today."

"Do it." Ordered Thomas.

Down at the Police station, the ducks arrived at 9am. Klegghorn had been informed of the pending arrival and went out to meet them.

"So what is it this time?" Klegghorn asked a little impatiently.

The ducks explained the situation to him and Klegghorn happily let them have a look. He took them to the room with all the files. They began going to though them only to find that most were only vaguely marked.

"This is going to take too long! We have a game tonight!" Mallory huffed.

"Yeah we need someone who actually knows whats what." Said a frustrated Nosedive.

"I'll be right back." And Wildwing left to go find Klegghorn and to get some extra help. He came back with an older woman named Becky. She had big glasses and curly white hair. She walked to the back of the room and took a quick look through some of the boxes. "Here they are." She said as she pointed to six boxes.

The ducks nodded and thanked her as they went and took a box each.

"Alright Bro!" Cheered Nosedive.

They began searching until Duke called out. "Hey I found em."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to look at what he had. Tanya grabbed the large over stuffed folder from Duke and checked through it. "This is it!" She said in triumph.

With that all said and done they grabbed the files they needed and headed back to the Pond to get ready for the game.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Brett peered around the corner at the ducks. Seeing that they were carrying the files that they needed burned. Brett grabbed his phone and dialed Thomas. "We have a problem."

Thomas Maximums was currently in his office shower. He was taking a cold one to help calm the fiery need that he felt when ever he thought of Mallory. Ever since he saw her on that photo shoot he was hooked. After that he began watching her games and even had a private investigator take pictures of her when she was out. He knew he was obsessed but he was a man that always got what he wanted. So having someone say no to him was unthinkable. He would take drastic measures to get to her if that is what it took! After all he had cheated people plenty of times before. This would be no different.

He got out of the the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had a perfect six pack and a defined but built chest. _"Besides what woman wouldn't want to be with me."_ This brought him back to Mallory and how she had rejected his offer. His body burned for her. Frustrated he grabbed his phone and called Jacob. "Find me a red head with a similar height and physic to Mallory McMallard... No for right now." With that he hung up and got ready for his morning 'guest'.

"Soon Mallory. Soon."

Back at the Pond in the locker room, everyone was ready. "Let's get this party started!" Yelled Nosedive. Everyone walked out onto the ice as a team. The crowds started cheering even more when they saw the famous Mighty Ducks. Wildwing looked into the crowd and saw some men with pictures of Mallory in her swimsuit. He growled. Mallory noticing his growl, looked to see what made him irritated. _"Oh..."_ Seeing the men in with the pictures of herself trying to get her attention. Duke and Nosedive saw this and had a good laugh about it. After that everyone got into position and the game began.

Nosedive and Mallory both made a point each in the first 20 minutes of the game. A couple of times the opposing team got the puck but they couldn't get it past Wildwing. While Wildwing was watching the game from the other side of the rink, he would check the crowd for any danger to his teammates. Up in the box seats he saw something that made his blood boil. There was Thomas Maximums, minus one business man, the brunette that never talks. _"What does he want now?... Doesn't matter at the moment. Keep your head in the game Wildwing."_ His pep talk helped and he was able to focus. Grin scored the final shot by hitting the puck so hard the it knock over the goalie and went into the net.

The buzzer went off announcing the Ducks win by three points.

Back in the locker room after the game. Everybody was joking around and enjoying their victory except for Wildwing. He was still thinking about what Mr. Maximums wanted now. Phil had yet to charge into the locker room asking the ducks to do after game interviews. Nosedive noticed his brothers behavior and went over to him. "Yo Bro, you ok?"

"Huh... Not really Thomas Maximums was at our game tonight. I think that this is what is holding up Phil." Hearing Wildwing say this, everyone became quiet.

Mallory walked up to him, "Are you sure?" Wildwing looked at her and nodded. She just sighed and said that she was going to hit the showers. Tanya went and joined her so that they could talk, while the men discussed a plan of action for dealing with Mr. Maximums.

In the showers Mallory and Tanya discussed there own plans. They hadn't had any girl time in a while and where in desperate need of it. "A movie and dinner sound good to me." Said Tanya. "Should we get dressed up?"

"Of course!" Said Mallory.

Both laughed and finished up their shower so that the guys could get in.

They changed places and the guys were showering now while the girls where back in the locker room. They had a system down now since there were many incidents when someone would walk in on someone else of the opposite sex while they were indisposed.

One time, before the two were dating, Wildwing walked in on Mallory taking a shower. The poor guy was paralyzed at the sight of her as his eyes took her in. Mallory saw him and both froze unsure of what to do, until Wildwing's brain kicked in again and he apologized profusely and left to let Mallory finish her shower.

Another time was when Duke came back from the showers a little too early and saw them both barely dressed. He oh so kindly offered his services to them should they need it. Their response was to start throwing things at him and threatening body parts. From then on they dressed in the shower.

Mallory and Tanya had just finished getting ready for a girls night out. They were both dolled up and looking beautiful in their little black dresses. Both started to head out when Phil came in looking frantic. Tanya was the first to speak up. "Phil what's wrong?"

"Mallory! Mr. Maximums is here and he wants to speak with the both of us right now!" Phil cried. 

Mallory and Tanya looked at eachother uncomfortably. "Ah, Phil I think we should wait for Wildwing."

"No Tanya, he said right now or he is going to kick us out tonight!" Phil had his hands in his hair pulling out small chucks.

"Fine." Mallory growled. "Tanya as soon as the other are out let them know what is happening."

"Mallory I don't think that you should go." Tanya stood from her seat.

"I'll be fine Tanya. I can kick this guys ass if I need to."

"No that's what I'm worried about! If you do that he'll have something over you! Pls just don't do anything until we get there. Jus – just try to stall him. I'll tell the guys and find those documents and see if his claim is legit."

"Ok, Tanya." Mallory walked out the door after Phil. "Where is he Phil?"

"Hes out front." Phil opened the door for Mallory and she walked out the front to see a limo with the door open for her.

Mallory froze mid step. "I don't like this Phil."

Phil seemed pale, "Yeah me neither." He mumbled but walked forward anyway and got into the car before Mallory could stop him. He looked back at Mallory waiting to see if she was coming.

Mallory sighed. "Shit." _"Can't leave him by himself."_ She slowly walked forward and got into the car. As soon as she was seated the door closed and they were driving off. "Where are we going?" Mallory didn't feel like playing anymore games tonight.

Thomas Maximums was sitting in front of her in a beautiful suit. Looking ready for an extremely expensive night out. "Some where that we can talk without interruption."

Mallory looked down at her com hoping that Tanya would send the guys soon and locate her via her tracking signal. Thomas seeing her looking at her com knew what she was thinking but little did she know that he had planned for this. In his wallet was a little device that he got from a Dr. Pretorious that can block any kind of signal with in ten feet of it and he planned on staying close to Mallory tonight. She also didn't realize that right now Brett was breaking into the Pond and trying to steal the documents the ducks got from the Police. If he was successful then he would move forward and proceed with the plan as normal. If not then more... drastic measures were going to be taken.

He watch Mallory as she watched the traffic go by. So unique, so different, and yet so beautiful. _"I will certainly enjoy taking her."_ Thomas smiled to himself. He sat back and enjoyed the view on the way to the restaurant.

Meanwhile back at the pond, they guys have just finished dressing and were walking back to the locker room joking around as they went. When they arrived they expected to see two female ducks waiting for them with one overweight human. They were surprised to find no one there. He knew they were doing a girls night out but they were supposed to wait until the talked to them before they left.

"Ah did we take that long?" Asked Duke scratching the back of his head. "No, just five minutes more than usual." Nosedive added while Grin just shrugged. Wildwing pulled out his com and called Mallory but there was no answer. He gritted his teeth and then called Tanya who picked up instantly. "Finally, your out!" Exclaimed Tanya.

"Where are you guys?" Asked Wildwing.

"I'm down at Drake One but Mallory and Phil are gone!"

"What do you mean gone?!" Wildwing knew he had a bad feeling about tonight!

"She and Phil were called out front to meet Mr. Maxim-." But before Tanya could finish Wildwing and the others were already sprinting out the door to the front of the Pond. Only to find that no one was there. "She not here Tanya!"

"I know I have been tryin to track her but can't find her com signal! I think he is using something that is blocking us from finding them." Tanya finished.

"Damn it!" Wildwing yelled.

"Wildwing there is something else. I was able to go through all of the records for previous land owners of the Ponds location. Mr. Maximums's family used to own part of the land here but sold it fifty years back. He has no claims to it. It legal belongs to Phil! He drew up fake documents to get to Mallory! Not only that but he's drawn up fake documents before on rival companies in order to put some out of business! This guy's done some pretty illegal stuff!"

Wildwing was happy to hear this. Finally they would have this guy off there back. "Good work Tanya! With all of this information we can put this guy behind bars. Right now though I need you to try to find Mallory another way. Mainly local street cameras that would have caught which direction they were going."

"I'm on it!" Said Tanya turning off her com.

The guys ran down to join her.

Around the corner Brett was listening in. He was unable to break into the Pond but hearing this he knew there was no point now. Time to let Thomas know the damage, we walked away and made the call.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

The Indecent Proposal

Chapter 6:

They arrived at the restaurant which was one of the nicest in Anaheim. At least they were in a public place where he couldn't try anything and if so then Mallory could always just kick the crap out of him. So she wasn't too worried, not to mention that Phil was there and she seriously doubted that he would try something in front of him. When they were inside the restaurant Mallory didn't see anyone there. It was completely empty!

"I reserved the whole restaurant." Thomas spoke up after see her face. Phil swallowed nervously and looked about for possible escape routes. Mallory had never seen Phil this nervous before.

They were lead to a table where Thomas pulled out Mallory's chair for her. She went and took a seat next to the one he had pulled out. Thomas just smiled at this spirited attitude and took his seat. After all the more spirited ones were more fun to break.

He took his seat and looked to the waiter, nodded his head in approval for the man to approach. The waiter came over with some red wine and poured a glass for each person at the table. Mallory was careful to watch that it was all the same bottle, so that if Thomas drank it she knew it wasn't drugged.

The wine was served and Phil down his glass almost immediately. Mallory wanted to slap her forehead! _"Idiot."_

Thomas smiled seeing the look Mallory was giving the fat manager. He knew she thought it was drugged and found her expression amusing. Just then one of his personal security came up and spoke into his ear. Mallory couldn't hear it but she watched as his fist clenched and his eyes narrowed. He whispered back to the man and sent him on his way. Mallory really wished she could hear what he was saying.

"You look very beautiful Mallory. I wish it was me you had dressed up for but none the less, I am happy I caught you when I did." Putting emphasis on the work 'caught'. "Are you going to tell me what you want this time?" Mallory growled.

"After the meal we will discuss business." Smiled Thomas taking a sip of his wine.

The food was brought out and placed before everyone. "Enjoy." Thomas took a bit of his food first. Mallory looked to Phil to see he was devouring his and was almost done! She knew that he ate when he was nervous but this is ridiculous. Seeing Phil, Mallory figured it couldn't hurt, she would just eat slowly so that Tanya and Wildwing could track her. _"What is taking them so long anyway."_ With that she took her first bit. _"This is delicious."_

Back at the Pond the ducks had found the footage that they needed for tracking Mallory and Phil. They were at the finest restaurant in the city.

"Should've known." Grunted Wildwing. "Let's move team!"

Everyone run into the Migrator and took off to save Phil and Mallory.

Mallory had just finished her meal. It really was excellent. Though she was starting to feel a little funny. Thomas smiled at her "Are you alright Mallory?"

Mallory started to get dizzier and dizzier. There was a long crash next to her, she turned to see that Phil was passed out face down on the table.

Mallory stood up quickly backing away from the table and knocking her chair over in the process. "You drugged me." She stated more then asked.

"Yes. It was in the food." Said Thomas.

Mallory was having a hard time holding herself up at this point. "Why!?"

Thomas laughed and the sound made Mallory feel sick to her stomach. "Why else." He started to approach her as she continued to try a back away.

"Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." She threatened even though she knew it was mostly an empty threat at this point. Thomas knew it was too. He rushed forward and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Putting one arm around her waist and holding her left hand. The only sound in the room was the light piano in the background. He laughed as he proceeded to waltz with her around the room and in her drugged state she could do little but clumsily follow after him.

"What a beautiful night to spend with a beautiful women." Shall we head back to my mansion or my penthouse here in town? No I think the mansion will be better. Your friends don't know about it and we don't want them interrupting now do we." Thomas kissed the side of Mallory's beak and picked her up bridal style. "Your as light as a feather." He laughed at his own joke.

Carrying her to the stairs the lead up to the roof, he ordered his security to get the helicopter ready. They would be traveling by air out of here.

The ducks parked in front of the restaurant ready to get Mallory and Phil back. They heard the helicopter on the roof a looked up to see one preparing for take off.

Wildwing barked out his orders. "Duke, you and Tanya search the restaurant, Dive you stay with the Migrator, Grin your with me. We're going to the roof." His gut told him that Mallory would be there.

Everyone took off to do as told.

Tanya and Duke ran into the restaurant to see that it was empty all except for on person. "Phil!"

Yelled Duke. They ran over to check on him only to find that he was just sleeping! Tanya looked to the food and used her Omni-tool to check the contents. When it gave its reading she felt panic begin to well up in her. "This was drugged!"

"Oh no! We gotta tell Wildwing!" Said Duke calling Wildwing on his com. "Hey Wildwing you there! Come in!"

"What is it Duke?" It sounded like he was running.

"Listen we found Phil but it looks like they drugged him. We think that they drugged Mallory too."

Duke could hear Wildwing let out a storm of curse words. _"Oh mama, that would make a sailor blush."_ Thought Duke. His thoughts were stopped when Wildwing sounded like he was in a wind tunnel. "You and Tanya get to the Migrator. Be ready to follow this helicopter!"

"What about you and Grin?" Duke asked.

"Grin will meet you down there I'm going flying. Wildwing out."

With that Duke and Tanya grabbed Phil and ran out the door.

On the rooftop, Wildwing and Grin were trying to get to Thomas Maximums who was carrying an unconscious Mallory to the helicopter. Only problem was the they were trying to do it without getting shot. By the time Wildwing and Grin had incapacitated Maximums' personal security he was already at the helicopter lifting Mallory in while she reach out her hand for Wildwing. She could do little else but this small call for help. Wildwing seeing this grew even more furious and more desperate to reach her. She was begging him to save her and he would not fail. The helicopter began taking off, he wouldn't reach it in time!

"Grin give me a lift!" Grin knew exactly what to do. He crouched and cupped his hands. Wildwing ran at him and planted his feet in Grins hands, Grin didn't lose any momentum and lunched Wildwing at the airborne vehicle. Wildwing grabbed onto the landing gear as the helicopter flew off towards its unknown destination while Grin ran back down to the Migrator.

Wrapping his arms and legs around the the gear, he scooted closer to the side door. Pressing his ear to the door and he listened in on the conversation. They were headed to a mansion up north. It didn't sound like Maximums was going to do anything to Mallory right now. He peaked in over the window to see that Thomas Maximums had Mallory in his lap and was stroking her face but nothing more. _"If he kisses her I swear I'll rip his lips off. I should break those fingers too."_ He could attack now but didn't for several reasons. One, he didn't want to make the pilot freak out and crash, two he wanted to know where this guy ran off to in case he got away, and three, he didn't want to risk Mallory being hurt in the state that she was in right now.

With that in mind Wildwing settled in for a long ride.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rate M

Warning Attempted rape, but it does not happen.

The Indecent Proposal

Chapter 7:

Nosedive lost sight of the helicopter as it disappeared over the forest twenty minutes ago and was getting anxious. _"Oh Man! Wing was on the outside of that thing! What if he fell off!"_ He continued to drive on in the direction the helicopter went. What ever was blocking Mallory's com signal was blocking Wildwing's now. Tanya worked on the computer trying to find other possible locations Thomas Maximums might have in his back pocket.

Meanwhile the helicopter carrying Mallory, Thomas, Thomas's personal security, and an uninvited guest, had just arrived at it destination. Wildwing hopped off when he was close enough to the roof and hid behind some large metal air conditioners. He watched as Maximums carried Mallory down some stairs into the large estate with his security following after him. It was then that he realized that he had his com signal back! He contacted Tanya.

"Tanya, you there?"

Tanya's face appeared on his com. "Wildwing! You finally have a signal again!"

"Yeah. Maximums has something on him that only affects a certain range. It was after he was about ten feet away that I got signal back. Can you track it to my location?"

Tanya nodded."We are already on our way. Well be there in ten minutes!"

"Hurry over guys! I'm going in. I'm not letting that nutball do anything to Mallory. Wildwing out." Wildwing closed his com and started making his way down the stairs that Maximums took. It lead down into an elegant home that was tastefully furnished. "Well I'll hand this to Maximums. He know how to decorate but how big does one place need to be." Wildwing mumbled as he continued to sneak along the halls. The home as enormous, it had five levels and there had to be twenty rooms on each level! Trying to figure out where he would have taken Mallory by checking rooms would take too long. He used the mask to check the level and found two people in one room down the south corridor. He stealthily moved forward. He knew that this wasn't Mallory and Maximums but he needed to take care of Maximums personal security before he took on Maximums. It was dark in the halls which worked to his advantage.

Once he reached the room he slowing turned the knob and cracked the door open to spy in. The two security guys were relaxing and having a drink completely oblivious to the duck slowing creeping into the room behind them. By the time they realized something wasn't right it was too late. One guard's head snapped forward into his chest as the sound of a punch rang through the air. The other guard got up to grab his gun but when he went to reach for it, he found his wrist caught in a giant hand! He looked up to see eerie red eyes behind a golden mask and then felt pain in the side of his head. Falling to the floor the last thing he register was the strangers white booted feet in front of his face before everything went black. Wildwing walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _"That's two down."_ He thought as he began to make his way down to the third level.

Meanwhile on the second floor., Maximums had carried a now more conscious but still drugged Mallory to his private quarters. She had her wits about her and she could stand and move around slowly, but she was still weak. She looked around and took in her surroundings. His private quarters was large and had a bedroom that had a living room and a dining room attached. This was for when he wanted time to himself. After all he had twelve men for his homes' personal security and a lot of other staff. So he always had someone around him, therefore this was his little sanctuary. There were flowers and some pre set dishes on the table for him. The staff would prepare this whenever they heard he was on his way home and they dare not fail to have this prepared for him. Thomas Maximums was a cruel man when things didn't go his way. One of his chef's recently learned that when Thomas's steak was not cooked just right. Thomas stabbed him in the hand with his steak knife! Yes, Thomas Maximums was a cruel man. He didn't get to where he was by being a good person.

He carried Mallory over to the chair next the head of the table and sat her down. He then took his sit and let her get her bearings. "Where are we?" Asked as breathy and groggy Mallory. "My humble abode." Thomas answered, as he walked over to a vanity that was across from where she was sitting. The vanity had a large mirror on top of it so that she could see herself in it. The room had only a few lit candles but what mainly lit up the room the the glow from the moon outside the large windows along the room. She finished observing her surroundings when she saw him moving towards her again.

He turned around and had what must have been one of the most expensive necklaces that she had ever seen! It was covered in diamonds and was made so that it was a choker that went from under her chin to dip down into her cleavage. Thomas walked behind her a put the necklaces around her neck and fastened. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them in an affectionate manner.

"Beautiful, just like you." Thomas smiled at her smugly. "Consider this a gift to consummate our beautiful new relationship."

To Mallory this necklace felt like an oppressing collar that was meant to keep a pet in line. She raised her hands to try to take it off only to have Thomas grab them and place them back down at her sides. "No, leave it on. I want you to wear this the first time." Thomas said next to her ear. Mallory shivered in disgust but Thomas took it as something else. He began kissing the side of her neck and running he hands up and down her arms. Mallory stood up as quick as she could and moved away from him to the other side of the table. "NO!" She shouted.

Thomas looked stunned for a moment but his surprise quickly turned to anger. He then began to advance on Mallory.

Wildwing was getting really fed up with how many guards this guy had! He had just fought through six on the third level and more were coming! _"Where are the others?"_

Outside far down the road from the Mansion, the other ducks had just arrived at the front gates to the property. However they were deterred from entering by two things; a very large and very heavy metal gate/door, which would have been easy enough to take down had it not been for the two sentries that were firing at them from on top on either side of the gate. The second thing was that they couldn't shoot the sentries because there were guards in them and they didn't want to kill them. The Migrator continued taking fire while they tried to figure out how to get around this.

Inside the mansion, everyone heard some of the gun fire from the sentries. Wildwing continued to fight his way through the last of the guards without getting shoot. He paused when he heard what sounded like Mallory shout 'no'. That came from the floor below him! He finished up with the two guards he was fighting by ducking behind a dresser in the hallway and throwing a tear gas puck at them. They were so busy coughing and covering there eyes that they didn't see Wildwing walk up to them. He kick one guard in the back of the head knocking him out and then grabbed the other one that was still standing by the back of the neck and smashed his head into the wall. Both were out for the count and Wildwing proceeded down to the second floor. He turned the corner only to have to duck back behind it to avoid the barrage of bullets aimed at him. Wildwing growled, "This is really starting to frost my tail feathers!"

In Maximums private quarters Maximums was advancing on Mallory. "I'm done be gentle and playing nice with you. Your mine!" He charged around the table at her. Mallory not able to do much else ran from him, using the table as an object to keep in between them. However in her weakened state this did not help for long, as he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. Pulling her back to his chest he wrapped one arm around her torso to keep her arms at her sides and used his other hand to slowly work his way across her chest and into the top of her dress, so that he could grab a breast. Mallory cried out in horror at what was going to happen and to her of all people! She was a strong women! She could kick a robot's ass! So this guy wouldn't even be a problem if she wasn't drugged! But she was and it made her weak and that disgusted her. How dare he make her feel this way! In her fit of anger she pulled forth enough energy to jam her heel into his foot causing him to cry out and release her. She stumbled forward and fell on her side. From there she proceed to try to crawl to her feet using the table as leverage and looked for something she could use as a weapon. Seeing a butter knife on the table, she went to grab it only to have everything in front of her shoved across the table and on the floor by an enraged Thomas. He grabbed her again the through her down on the table and climbed on top of her. Trying to rip her dress off while kissing her neck and chest. Not finding the strength to push him off her she looked to her side to see a fork on far from her. Reaching out for it her fingers just grazed it, _"damn it if only I could get a little farther!"_ Then she heard and felt an explosion outside the door.

Out in the hall. Wildwing was still pinned. They had yet to run out of bullets. He checked on Mallory with his masked again to see Maximums chasing her around the table while she stumbled away from him, clearly still drugged. Maximums caught her and started groping her. Wildwing saw red. "SON OF A BITCH!" Wildwing pulled out a puck grenade and tossed it around the corner. It went off sending the men firing on him into the wall, knocking them out but not killing them. With that done he charged the doors and activated the mask. Seeing Mallory on her back reaching for something with Maximums on top of her! She grabbed what looked like a fork and stabbed Maximums in the back of his shoulder with it. _"That's my girl!"_ Wildwing slammed his foot on the door and it busted open giving him access to the room that held Mallory and Thomas Maximums.

Mallory fingers kept just grazing the fork. _"Come on!"_ One more try and Mallory got it and instantly plunged it into the back of his shoulders while he was nibbling on her collar bone. He cried out and sat up reaching to pull the fork out of his shoulder. Mallory looked at him is disgust. "You'll never have me." She said just as the door burst open reveling a furious Wildwing. Mallory looked up at him from her back, where she lay across the table. To exhausted to do anything else but catch her breath after her struggle. She didn't take her eyes off of Wildwing for fear that this wouldn't be real. That this was just a dream and she would be back at the mercy of Thomas Maximums. Wildwing didn't disappear but his face went from furious to worried as he aimed his wrist launcher at something above her and fired. Mallory looked up in time to see Thomas get hit by a taser puck with the fork in his hand ready to stab her. _"When did Tanya get those working?"_ The electrical charge shocked Thomas for a few more minutes before he fell unconscious. It had worked perfectly.

"Mallory are you ok! Did he..." Wildwing swallowed, feeling sick to his stomach even thinking about it. Outside the windows he saw the lights of the Migrator pull up to the mansion. _"Well look who finally arrived."_ He thought as he picked up Mallory bridal style and carried her out of the manor. "Your safe now, I have you." Wildwing kissed her forehead.

Mallory looked up at him and smiled "I know." Her face became more serious now. "Don't get used to this by the way. I'm not the damsel in distress type."

"It's one of the things I like about you. Besides you being a damsel in distress is a lot of work!" Wildwing joked. Mallory just rolled her eyes since she didn't have the energy to smack his shoulder. As he carried her out the front door of the mansion the saw that the Migrator took a little bit of a beating.

"I see you guys ran into trouble." Said Wildwing.

Nosedive throw his hands into the air, "Yeah this guy had friggin' gun sentries at his giant ass front gate! Who does that!"

Duke walked over to join him all covered in ash. "Yeah but that was some fight! I wasn't expecting one of the guard to know how to sword fight! Ha ha! But he was no match for Duke L'Orange!He he!"

"Glad you had fun, cause the Migrator didn't!" Said Tanya coming from the car. "Mallory! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah Tanya." Tanya looked at her worried but Mallory knew what she was thinking, "Don't worry Tanya, Wildwing got to me in time."

Tanya relaxed after that and smiled at her. Duke walked up to Mallory and Wildwing and put a hand on her shoulder. "Glad your ok sweetheart." Mallory smiled and nodded to him. Nosedive came forward next. "Mal! You gave us a scare there girly, girl!" He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Mallory squeezed it back. Grin came up looking just as Duke did covered in ash with burnt clothing, "Our group is whole again and it's quiet inner strength has returned once more."

"Uh ya, thanks Grin." Said Mallory smiling.

Just then the police pulled up. Klegghorn stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the ducks. "I got your message. That quite a load of evidence on his guy. He'll be going away for a long time."

Wildwing nodded, "Good to hear it. He's on the second floor and unconscious. You shouldn't have any problems taking him in." Klegghorn nodded and headed into the mansion with five men. Wildwing turned back to the Migrator with Mallory in his arms. "Come on guys. Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Warning Lemons in this chapter

The Indecent Proposal

Final Chapter:

It had been a week since the incident and Mr. Thomas Maximums was going to be in jail for a very long time. Mallory smiled and just stretched out on the couch in her bedroom, wearing her casual clothing, "Ahhhhhh nothing like a lazy Sunday." Putting one arm behind her head while flipping through tv channels with the other. "You look happy." She turned to see Wildwing let himself in, he was also in his street wear. Smiling down at her lovingly he picked up her torso and sat behind her head, laying back down so the she rested on his chest. Mallory placed her hand over his which rested around her waist. "I am happy. Things are starting to feel a little more back to normal."

"Yeah our last game didn't have as many crazy men at it drooling over my girlfriend." Wildwing rolled his eyes. Mallory just laughed at him and turn around to kiss him on the beak. "Jealous or territorial?" She asked jokingly. "Why would I be jealous? I'm the one with you."

"So territorial it is." She laughed when he just grunted. Since her attempted abduction, Wildwing had been a little more openly territorial and protective of her. Any male fans that came up to her usually had the shadow of Wildwing cast over them. At first, Wildwing was kinda aggressive about it and scared some fans but he chilled out after Mallory threatened to start modeling again. That and the threat of no sex did wonders on the male species.

They didn't need Wildwing to start scaring fans away now that the money from Mallory's modeling stopped. "Well I still think that we need to be careful. Maximums has an unaccounted for associate still out there somewhere. We don't know if he is going to try something." Mallory nodded. She had been getting a bad feeling lately and until this man was found Mallory could still be at risk. She had talked to Tanya about her concerns and Tanya had made her a light weight armor to wear under her hockey uniform as a safety measure. It covered her vital organs and was small so it would not be visible under her hockey uniform. Wildwing had insisted that she wear it for the time being but Mallory found it constricting and more often then not had refused to wear it cause it hindered her movements.

Beginning of lemon:

Mallory leaned back into his chest enjoying the feeling of his warmth and his strong build. She was a lot smaller than Wildwing and her upper body could easily fit in his chest. She wrapped her arms up around his neck while he ran his fingers over her exposed abs in circles. Wildwing's hands began to wander up to Mallory's breasts and settled over them, giving them a squeeze. He began molding them in his hands and kissing the side of her neck, while she slide her hands behind her and ran them up his thighs and over his crotch. He hissed in pleasure at this and started to pull her shirt up so that her breasts were exposed. Grabbing her shoulders he turned her around so that she now faced him while straddling his lap. Mallory pulled her shirt the rest of the way over her head and kissed Wildwing passionately on the beak. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her flush against him, never once breaking the kiss. He started to thrust his hips upwards to show what he wanted. Mallory complied and undid his pants. She got up and took off her pants while he pulled out his cock. She climbed back into his lap and slide down onto him until he was fully seated within her. Moving her hips over his and bouncing in his lap, she had complete control over their speed. That is until Wildwing grabbed her butt checks and helped move her hips faster. Her breasts bounced in his face as she went up and down. Wildwing was in ecstasy. _"Oh how could I live without her."_ Mallory rode him on the couch until they both found completion.

End of Lemon:

Deciding to go to bed early due to being exhausted. They had a game tomorrow night and needed their rest.

…..

The next night in jail, Thomas Maximums paced his private cell while watching the tv as the ducks were about to play against the Polar Bears. Having money had its advantages in jail and bribing the cops to let him have a little extra conveniences was one of them. He was even able to get extra visitors because of it. One of these visitors was his dear associate Brett, who was still out and on the lose. He had given Brett his orders for tonight's game, he wanted the death of Mallory McMallard and he wanted Wildwing to see it.

The two of them had ruined his life and he wanted pay back. At first he wanted Wildwing shot at the game but then thought it through and realized that Wildwing would prefer that he himself be killed then Mallory. So what better way to pay him back then to have him see the woman he loves killed out on the ice in front of him. And Mallory, well obviously if he couldn't have her then no one would. Especially Wildwing.

…..

The ducks were suiting up to play against the Polar Bears. Everyone was there except Mallory who had run back to her room to grab something. Wildwing offered to go with her but she declined and told them that she would be right up. Five minutes later Mallory joined the others and suited up for the game.

The Polar Bears team were all out on the ice skating around and ready to play. The ducks soon joined and took their positions on the ice. Nosedive was facing off for the puck and stole it as soon as it hit the ground. Passing it off to Mallory who took it up only to have the defense come at her like a wall. She quickly passed it back over to Nosedive who took it up to the goalie and scored. "Oh and the Ducks score in the first five minutes!" Yelled the announcer.

The crowd went wild! With all the commotion and excitement no one saw the reflecting light of a lens from up in the rafters. The barrel of a dangerous gun pointed at the red headed duck, waiting for the opportune moment to take the shot. Not once did she leave its line of sight.

The game had 5 seconds left and the score was Mighty Ducks 1 and Polar Bears 1.

The opposing team had the puck and were trying to get it passed Nosedive and Tanya. The striker was able to get the puck passed the both of them only to have Duke steal it back. He took it back to the opposing teams goal and passed it back and forth between him a Mallory, allow them to move with ease around the defense.

The announcers load voice described the play. "Mallory has the puck, she shoots, she scores!" The buzzer went off announcing the end of the game and the ducks win! Mallory threw her arms up in victory with a big smile on her face. Her team smiled back and were getting ready to approach when the sound of a gun shot rang out over the cheer of the crowds. Mallory's body was knocked backwards so hard that her feet left the ice and she slide into the wall along the rink. People screamed and began running for cover. "MALLORY!" Wildwing cried.

The ducks could only watch in horror and Mallory laid immobile on her back, until their combat skills kicked in and they all did a quick change into their battle gear. Wildwing was the first to her side. "Mallory! Oh Stars, please tell me you were wearing the armor!"

The other ducks surrounded her while looking for were the shot came from. "I don't see who could have done it!" Cried Tanya. Wildwing pulled the Mask from his face and threw it to Duke who caught it in surprise. "Duke use that to find him and take him in. If I do it I might kill him." Duke nodded and put the mask on.

"There!" He saw the brunette man that worked with Maximums packing away his sniper wearing all black. He clearly thought that no one could see him. Duke aimed his wrist grapple at the ledge above Brett and fired. It hooked on and Duke was in the air before Brett could register that he had been seen. Duke was almost upon him when he made a run for it. Duke chased him up the stairs that lead to the roof. Chasing him on it until Brett ran out of room to escape and was cornered. He went to pull out his gun only to have Duke cut it in half.

"Shoot one of my teammates will ya, you son of a bitch!" Duke yelled while kicking Brett in the stomach for good measure, making Brett drop the case with the sniper rifle with it. He pulled out a large combat knife and got into stance. The knife was in one hand while his other was in a fist, both held before him. Duke recognized military training when he saw it thanks to his sparing sessions with Mallory, this guy was trained in combat. He needed to be ready for anything. Duke pulled out his saber and prepared for combat.

…..

Down on the ice, just as Duke took off with Grin and Nosedive in hot pursuit of the shooter, Wildwing was checking over Mallory. She still had a pulse and she was breathing, though it was labored. Tanya and Wildwing both held their breath when they saw blood in the area of the bullet. Tanya started getting teary eyed.

"No, no, no!" Said Wildwing completely removing her jersey and her padding. She had another layer of underclothes he was about to take off when Mallory woke up an groaned. "Don't move Mallory!" Said Tanya.

"Oh did anyone get the license plate on the car that hit me?" She asked trying to sit up only to have Wildwing push her shoulders back down. "Relax." She said as she sat up just fine and ripped the her under shirt open to reveal the body armor. It had done its job and saved her life but the tip of the bullet had gotten through just a little and pierced her skin, but not very deep. She pulled the bullet out and dropped it on the ice. "That's going to bruise later." She said trying to lighten the situation a little.

"Mallory! Your ok!" Cried Tanya, happy her friend was safe. Wildwing wrapped his arms around Mallory and pulled her to his chest. "I thought I lost you." He said, his voice sounded a little rougher then usual from the emotional strain.

Mallory wrapped her arms back around him. "Sorry. I had a bad feeling about tonight so I went back to my room and put the armor on. I thought I was over reacting so I didn't tell you." She kissed the side of his beak and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Tanya blushed at seeing the rare display of emotion between the two, feeling a little like she was invading on their private moment. However, it was forgotten when Mallory pulled away from Wildwing and smiled at Tanya. Tanya hugged her friend happy that she was ok.

Mallory looked around and then back to them, "Did they catch who it was?" Wildwing and Tanya looked at each other. Not sure of the answer on that one, they choose to stay quiet. Wildwing was determined that they catch the bastard and was going to make sure that it happened. "Tanya take Mallory down to infirmary and stay with her."

"NO!" Cried Mallory, "We're going with you!"

"Forget it! This guy was after you! I'm not putting you in his line of sight again so he can have a second chance to try and kill you!" Wildwing left no room for argument. "This is a order Mallory." With that Wildwing opened his com and found the others on the roof and took off to pay this bastard back for trying to hurt what was his.

…..

On the roof Duke was battling Brett. Nosedive and Grin were on the side waiting to jump in if Duke needed it. Duke had the upper hand but everyone was caught by surprise when Brett threw down a flash bang grenade and stunned everyone on the roof. Between the sound hurting their ears, the flash of light blinding them, and the smell of smoke, the ducks were all disoriented. Seeing this as his moment he went to make a escape by heading toward the stairs only to have Wildwing come up them and block his path out.

"Going some where?" Wildwing asked, stepping forward ready for a fight. Since he was not wearing the mask Brett could see the sea of boiling anger behind his eyes. "You tried to kill the woman I love. Your going to be lucky to feel anything below the neck after this." Wildwing got into fighting stance and Brett followed.

Brett made the first move only to have Wildwing block and bring his other fist around to smash into Brett's face with a good right hook. Brett went with the hit and moved to left to kick Wildwing's side, only to have him block again and send another fist at his face. Brett was prepared this time and blocked it but he didn't have time to stop Wildwing's knee in the gut. Knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. Not waiting for Brett to recover he hit him again with a knee to the face. Brett fell backwards with a bloody nose. He knew he was in trouble. This large drake was significantly stronger then him, his first right hook took to much out of him and he was tried after the fight he just had with the one they called Duke. He attempted to stand again only to have Wildwing grab him by the hair and start punching him in the face repeatedly.

The other ducks watched Wildwing pummel the guy into a bloody mess, not really feeling any remorse for him. Brett finally lost consciousness after the tenth hit. Wildwing dropped him to the ground and gave Grin the order to grab the guy. In the meantime he called the police and an ambulance. Duke walked up to him after he was done and handed him back his mask. Wildwing nodded in thanks.

"Is she ok?" Asked Duke. "Yeah how's Mal?" Nosedive jumped in.

"She's fine. She was wearing her body armor." Said Wildwing.

"Thank the stars!" Said Duke. Grin grabbed Brett by the back of the collar and carried him down to the awaiting police and ambulance.

…..

Down stairs in the Pond, Mallory was sitting in the infirmary irritated. "I fine Tanya! This is just a scratch! I've had much worse in the past!"

Tanya looked to Mallory and wiggled her finger back and forth. "Oh no! Your not going anywhere until Wildwing gets back. He's going to want to make sure that you are ok and I'm not facing his wrath when he gets here to find you gone."

Mallory sighed and leaned back. Just then Wildwing walked back in with the others following close behind. The others greeted and hugged Mallory, happy that she was ok.

Wildwing looked over to Tanya. "Is she in the clear?"

"Yeah, we ran all the tests on her. The only thing she is going to have is bruised ribs." Tanya looked at Mallory talking with the others. "Did you catch them?"

"Him and yes, we caught him. He was trying to make an escape off the roof but he is with the cops now." Tanya looked at Wildwing's gloves seeing the smeared blood on them. "You didn't kill him?"

"No, just beat his face in." Wildwing looked at his dirty gloves and then back at Mallory. "It's been a long night and after talking to the cops and wrapping all of this up, I'm tried. We'll see you guys tomorrow." With that he walked over and picked up Mallory, carrying her out bridal style while everyone wished them goodnight. Wildwing took his precious cargo his room for the night Mallory seeing the look on Wildwing's face, she knew better then to argue with him.

They made it to his room, where he laid her in his bed after taking off her clothes. He threw his clothes to the floor to join her's, wanting to just hold her for the night with no barriers. They fell asleep contently in each others arms.

…..

In prison;

In light of the recent evidence brought against you, in the attempted assassination of Mallory McMallard, your trail has been postponed indefinitely. Thomas Maximums sat behind the bars of his new home consumed by rage. _"One day, I'll get them for this."_ He thought to himself.

…..

The next day Wildwing woke up before Mallory and looked down at her resting face. Her big eyes were closed peacefully while her long black eyelashes rested on her checks. Her red hair was pushed back and he brushed his fingers over her beautiful features. He finally felt something inside him tell him that she was safe and he could relax once more. Mallory's green eyes fluttered open, to look up at Wildwing's face. "Good morning." She smiled. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her mouth. "Good morning Mal."

"Think we can go back to normal routines without fear of obsessed mad man?" She asked half joking, half serious. Wildwing nuzzled her check. "Yeah I think we can."

Mallory sighed in content. "Good."

"I love you Mal." She kissed him and smiled. "And I love you Wing."

Fin


End file.
